Magical Mister Mistoffelees
"Magical Mister Mistoffelees" is a song about the titular Mr. Mistoffelees and his magical feats. The number is usually sung by Rum Tum Tugger, although Mistoffelees also sings in some versions. Context After Macavity has been fought off by the tribe, they are left in the dark and without their leader, Old Deuteronomy, who had been kidnapped earlier. They decide they must find him. Rum Tum Tugger suggests they ask Mr. Mistoffelees, but the tribe is not inclined to take Tugger seriously. Tugger performs the song in an attempt to convince the Jellicles of Mistoffelees' magical abilities. Mistoffelees enters, descending from the ceiling, and uses his powers to restore the lights and perform magical feats. By the end of the song, the tribe is convinced of his powers and, to everyone's relief, he conjures back Old Deuteronomy, typically with the assistance of Cassandra. Mistoffelees' solo number is typically a dance showcase for the actor playing him, as well as an opportunity to showcase multiple special effects hidden around the set. The role was created by the renown ballet dancer Wayne Sleep, and the original choreography featured his signature moves. Mistoffelees performs some of the most difficult choreography in the show, including 24 consecutive fouettés en tournant (or pirouettes à la seconde) and dancers cast in the role generally have extensive ballet and gymnastic experience. During the final chorus, many of the cast will leave the stage to interact and sing with the audience. History The song is usually sung by Tugger as a solo, with Mistoffelees' dance break taking place in between the first and second verse. However in some Broadway-based productions, Mistoffelees sings the second verse, either by himself or as a back-and-forth with Tugger. In these productions, the dance break occurs after the second verse instead. During the number, Cassandra is typically chosen by Mistoffelees to help him bring back Old Deuteronomy, though major productions have also used other cats such as Bombalurina to fill this role. In productions that featured the Street Cat version of Tugger, there was a short rap at the end of the song: Forget all the rest but my bestie in black He's got a whole host of tricks falling out of his hat He saved the day, he brought Old Deut back Everybody raise it up, magic-coolest cat (x 2) Oh yes, indeed Nobody better than Mistoffelees Lyrics You ought to ask magical Mr Mistoffelees The original conjuring cat There can be no doubt about that Please, listen to me! And don't scoff, All his inventions are off his own bat There's no such cat in the Metropolis He holds all the patent monopolies For performing surprising illusions And creating eccentric confusions The greatest magicians have something to learn From Mr Mistoffelees conjuring turn! And we all say "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" He is quiet, he is small, he is black From his ears to the tip of his tail He can creep through the tiniest crack He can walk on the narrowest rail He can pick any card from a pack He is equally cunning with dice He's always deceiving you into believing That he's only hunting for mice He can play any trick with a cork Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste If you look for a knife or a fork And you think that it's merely misplaced You've seen it one moment, But then it is gone! But you'll find it next week Laying out on the lawn And we all say "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" (Presto!) "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" (chorus may be repeated a few times) His manner is vague and aloof And you would think there was nobody shyer But his voice can be heard on the roof While he was curled up by the fire And he's sometimes been heard by the fire While he was about on the roof At least, we all heard that somebody purred Which is incontestable proof And of his singular magical powers I've known the family to call Him in from the garden for hours While he was asleep in the hall And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat Produced seven kittens right out of a hat! And we all say, "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" (chorus is repeated several times) Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: The magical, The marvellous, Mr Mistoffelees! International Versions * French * German Video Mr. Mistoffelees - Broadway 1982 Audio Mistoffelees - London 1981 Audio and Lyrics Gallery Misto Tion Gaston US6 2019.jpg Tugger Misto Berlin 02 51.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 2000 Oliver Toth 01.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 02.jpg Mistoffelees Timothy Scott Bway 1982 03.jpg Misto Hamburg 1997 02.jpg Misto 12 Moscow 05.jpg Misto us16 2 mzlle punzi.gif Mistoffelees UK16 Shiv Rabheru 01.png Misto Stephen Martin Allan Vienna 2019 01.jpg Misto us16 4 mzlle punzi.gif Mistoffelees Paris.gif __FORCETOC__ Category:Musical Numbers